Swords and Sandals III: Solo Ultratus
Swords and Sandals 3: Solo Ultratus is the third game in the Swords and Sandals series. People create characters from a variety of different races/characters, ranging from Human, Skeleton, Golem, Yeti, Floralisk, Sagan Blob, Glamourzon and Zombie. Skills The game have 120 skills to be distributed in character creation, they are: * Strength: Increases melee damage and makes you a warrior if you invest more points on strength, This makes you more capable of using melee weapons. * Vitality: Increases your health and durability and makes you a tank if you invest more points on vitality, This allows you to survive longer in combat. * Charisma: Increases your ability to taunt and makes you a bard if you invest more points on charisma. This allows you to use taunts more effectively in combat and you gain more damage when using instruments. * Intellect: Increases your mana , mana regenaration and spell damage in magic spells and makes you a mage if you invest more points on intellect. This allows you to have more mana and use spells more frequently (not the cooldown, but that you have mana to use spells more often. * Agility: increases your walk range, jump range, speed and ranged damage and makes you a rogue if you invest more points on agility. This allows you to be more agile and deal more damage with ranged weapons. ( have just tested this - points into agility do NOT give you more ranged damage. ) Plot ☀Prologue Whither are we bound ? You run, the wild willing you onward towards your fate. Ten long years have passed since the undead Emperor Antares was defeated by a great hero and his arena at Doomtrek fell to ruin. Since that fateful day, the lands of Brandor were plunged into a long and bloody wars as crusaders, beasts and lawless men battled for control of the realm. However… none of that matters to you. You are a gladiator, no less and no more. All you care for is the thrill of combat, the clash of sword upon shield and the roar of the bloodthirsty crowd. Many thousands of leagues away from the Crusades, perched high on the Cliffs of Carnage, a formidable new arena has appeared. Gladiae Ultratus, or in the old language, « Ultimate Swords. » You, like thousands of others from every corner of the globe, now travel to Gladiae Ultratus. Desperate men escaping a dark past, the undead rising from their graves, horrific new mechanical constructs, all converge upon this new arena. The greatest fighters in all Brandor have gathered here. Most will die horribly, burnt by magic flames or skewered by brutal axes. For the brave few who survive, untold glory and wealth await.And this is where our tale begins… Chapter 1 Fearful no more: Your adventure begins high in a tower, gazing out over the Gladiae Ultratus. Word has come to you of your first challenge. Long celebrated as the most hapless gladiator of all time, the Fearful Prisoner won infamy by losing 9,999 fights in a row back in the old Eldor Hath arena days. With the Collesseum’s collapse, the Fearful Prisoner escaped from the dungeon he had rotted in for so long and took up with a band of roving mercenaries. Resilient for an old timer, he has shown surprising promise with the dagger and a newly found resolve to win. Since entering the Gladiae Ultratus ,he has racked up 23 victories in a row, rocketing up the arena rankings to becom the first (albeit lowliest) of the Arena Champions. When you feel ready to face home, head out of town to the Vertigo Tower and throw down the gauntlet of challenge ! With his defeat at your hands, the Fearful Prisoner’s unlikely winning streak was snapped at 23 straight and the first Arena Champion fell. You have taken your first step into a larger and darker world… congratulations gladiator. Chapter 2:Gizzards of a pig One of the great characters of the arena is the legendary boarhide trader Pigsus of Dankheart. Pigsus made his fortune trading in leather goods and only turned to gladiatoral combat when his wife mentioned he was getting too fat. Pigsus’ imposing frame, skill with the poleaxe and trademark flatulence make him a formidable opponent and an Arena Champion not to be taken lightly. With the death of Boarhide Trader Pigsus, the arena will be a little quieter and less controversial. Though he was indeed both a boor and a boar, Pigsus was beloved by the people. The local tavern owner approaches you and asks if he may have the carcass for a great feast to be held in the memory of the arena’s favourit pigman. That night, you feast upon a tasty ham sandwich and raise a toast to the fallen Arena Champion. You celebrate Pigsus’ memory long into the night, a small respite from the daunting tasks still ahead of you. Chapter 3:A Restless Soul: Xanfar the Haunted served the Lion Kingdom forcecs during the Crusades, a brave commander of men. He was slain in battle against Emperor Antares’ armies and through dark powers returned to the world as a horrific undead apparition. Once a brave and just man, Xanfar is now a tortured soul whose only escape from eternal night of undeath is to take the lives of others. He now stands in your way as the third Arena Champion. You are approached by a group of Automaton robots. Cold and mechanical, they circle around you once before performing a strange scan on your body. One of the Automatons points at you and in a monotone, synthesised voice tells you that you have drawn th attention of the Obliterator 9000, the fourth and thus undefeated Arena Champion. Chapter 4:The first trial: News travels fast in the Gladiae Ultratus. With your victory over Xanfar the Haunted, the Automatons have sent out the rarely used and greatly feared Obliterator 9000. This technical wonder is built from a metal alloy not seen in Brandor and its devastating autocannon has so far been the demise of hundreds upon hundreds of gladiators. The Obliterator 9000 does not know fear, does not know retreat and does not yet know failure. To defeat this foe will take everything you have learnt as a gladiator thus far. The Obliterator 9000 slumps before you, defeated at last. You have sent a powerful message to the Automaton overlords that you are a force to be reckoned with. But indeed, what of the Automatons ? Why are they here ? Why travel 5000 light years across the galaxy just to set up an arena ? There are many questions yeat to be answered yet, gladiator. Your quest is far from over. Chapter 5:The amazing Omazing: The enigmatic and once wealthy mage Mr Omazing can lay claim to be the first citizen of Brandor to make contact with an Automaton robot. When the Automatons arrived in Brandor mysteriously last year, it was Omazing who negotiated a peace with the warrior robots and commissioned the building of the new Gladiae Ultratus arena. However, the construction of the arena proved costly, and to make ends meet Mr Omazing has turned to gladiatorial combat. A skilled frost mage, Omazing is the fifth Arena Champion and will be your first true test as a gladiator. Mr Omazing lies dying on the arena sands, his life ebbing away. He glares up at you, incredulous in defeat. It is a small irony that had Omazing not funded the construction of the arena, he would not have died in battle here. You feel no guilt, however. Here was a pragmatist who knew exactly what he was getting into when he became a gladiator. And so, the cogs of time churn and you continue to ascend as champion after champion falls. Perhaps you are indeed born for greater things. Chapter 6: A yeti is not a pet: The frozen Khar’Khen mountains to the north are home to the Yeti, a species of giant carniverous hominids. Recently a group of intrepid game-hunters captured a particularly large and aggressive Yeti and dragged it some 3000 leagues to the arena for a handsome reward. Confused, homesick and emotional, the so-called Yeti Project has spent the last few months tearing gladiators limbs off in sullen protest of tis captivity. Staring down at the defeated Yeti you almost feel sorry for the pitiful creature. A shy, reclusive beast, dragged far from its homeland and forced to fight, this magnificent creature deserved better than this.You ponder quietly the brutality of the Gladiae Ultratus for a long moment before returning to town. Chapter 7: Vengeful heart The seventh Arena Champion you will face is the brave Battlemaiden Anna of the Glamourzon people. Anna won fame at an early age by wounding the Beast Force overlord Arglaxx during his raid on her village. Her arrows slowed down the advancing beastmaster enough to ensure her people were able to be flee to safety, though her own parents were killed in the conflict. Battlemaiden Anna has spent the last ten years hunting Arglaxx, resolutely seeking revenge for her parent’s death. She has entered the tournament in the hopes of meeting Arglaxx again and slaying him in combat. Be wary of her skill with the bow, for it has brought down many gladiators thus far. Battlemaiden Anna has fallen, and her quest for revenge is at an end. Rumour has it that Arglaxx is here at the arena, and you find yourself intrigued and inspired by Anna’s story. Somewhat inexplicably, you vow to avenge her loss should you ever encounter Arglaxx. As you leave the arena, you realise every gladiator has a story and although most end brutally, you seemed destined for greater things. Chapter 8 Sparks and sandals There are perhaps no stranger lifeforms in all Brandor than the gelationous creatures as the Sagan Blobs. These amorphous, translucent beings have long been used as servants to wizards and archmages, although the process of creation is a dangerous one. Indeed one particular archmage, Aldrexis of Klerg, found out the hard way just how dangerous. Aldrexis had the misfortune of creating the bizarre entity known as Fizzacles, who turned upon and devoured him. Crackling with lightning energy, Fizzacles has been on a tear through the realm, mindlessly slaying at random. The Automatons captured Fizzacles for their own inscrutable purposes, placing him as Arena Champion eight. Much to your chagrin, Fizzacles is your next opponent. With a crackling of lightning and energy, Fizzacles is no more. Once again, Automaton robots enter the arena and circle you, scanning and mapping you. Not ready yet, is the only response you receive, when you question them. Not ready ? Not ready for what ? Strange things are afoot here at the Arena. From what you gather, the Automatons select the Arena Champions and fund the prizemoney for battles. Again, you ask… to what end ? Chapter 9 A kind of magic Sir Brian of May is known as one of the finest guitarists of his generation, wielding harmonics and melodies on the battlefield to devastating effect. Sir Brian is also one of the most respected astromers of the realm. He has recently discovered what he believes to be the home planet of the Automatons. The guitar wielding ninth Arena Champion, Sir Brian of May, is not to be underestimated. Close the gap and defeat him quickly or you will fall victim to a dazzling and spectacular guitar solo that may in fact prove the last you ever hear. The melodies from Sir Brian’s guitar have been silenced, and the world is a lesser place because of it. Still, your song continues to be written and its chorus swells with every battle. Nine arena champions have fallen at your hands and you feel like you can take on anybody. To the triumphant strings of victory you leave the battlefield, the clarion call of trumpets bringing you home once again, alive and ready to face another day. Chapter 10 Return of the Beast Force Your next opponent needs little introduction. Former overlord of Antares’s Collesseum, usurper of power and Beast Force commander during the Crusades, Arglaxx is one of Brandor’s greatest and most revered figures. Physically imposing, brilliantly calculating and a master strategist, Arglaxx watched for years as gladiators fell during his time at the old Collesseum.When his campaign to claim Brandor for the Beast Force ended in defeat, his minions scattered and his palaces fell to ruin. Arglaxx now fights in the Arena, bitter and vengeful. He has risen to the lofty heights of tenth Arena Champion and it will take everything in your arsenal to defeat him this day. You have struck a great blow today by defeating the mighty Arglaxx. However, true heroes of Brandor are never truly killed. After the battle, Arglaxx’s crippled body is taken away by Macaque loyalists. He will be nursed back to health, no doubt. His career as a gladiator is over, but his quest to conquer Brandor will continue. But that is a story for another day. You have defeated him and in the process avenged Battlemaiden Anna. Most importantly, your own legend is growing. Soon, the true powers in the Arena will stand up and take notice of you. Chapter 11 Diesel and death Emperor Antares cast a long shadow over Brandor during the Crusades. The story of his gathering of souls at the Collesseum is long and well documented. Thousands of men died and were resurrected to serve in his horrific undead army. The Boneslinger’s tale is just one such story, yet his tale is more unusual than most. The Boneslinger was a powerful fighter in life, but his black soul yearned for more carnage. He gained audience with Antares and willingly gave his life, a bargain which brought great power but eternal servitude in undeath. Not that The Boneslinger cares. A hideous zombie with a propensity for heavy firepower, his soul is black and his lust for death insatiable. You feel a deep satisfaction in ending the gladiatorial career of The Boneslinger. He will not be mourned by any except the maggots that infested his zombie body. Returning to town, you notice other gladiators treating you with a strange reverence. An aura is beginning to surround you, the faintest whisper of immortality beckoning. However, just as you pause to embrace it, it disappears. Do not get ahead of yourself, gladiator. There is a long way to go yet. Chapter 12 Fire and Brimstone Demons have long played a part in the shaping of Brandor’s past. The tyrant HeChaos nearly brought a cataclysmic end to the realm when he summoned the Archfiend Zeerzabahl to join his army. Zeerzabahl was defeated, but in the heirachy of demons there is always a younger, stronger demon to take the place of the fallen. Ambitious, cruel and manipulative, Coalbhaal is a creature of fire. Whatever the Automatons have seen in his blackened soul, they obviously like, because Coalbhaal has risen quickly to become Arena Champion twelve. Be vigilant of his mastery of fire magic and the searing heat of his blade. The title Archfiend just doesn’t mean as much as it used to apparently, for you have sent Coalbhaal back to the abyss from whence he came. Another demon will take his place, but the politics of Hell are not your concern. No, friend, your journey through the Gladiae Ultratus continues. Your fire burns brightly just as Coalbhaal’s been extinguished. Chapter 13 The second trial Once again you have drawn the attention of the Automatons. Their latest challenge for you is the Bladetron v2.0, a dual laser sword wielding Battle Construct. The Bladetron has already taken many lives, including several of the engineers involved in its construction. Much research has been done since your victory over the Obliterator 9000, and the Bladetron is reputedly faster and stronger than its predecessor, boasting an improved alloy which is even more resilient to attacks. Strike fast and strike true, for the eyes of many are upon you today. It seems every challenge the Automatons throw at you is repelled. You have defeated not only the mighty Bladetron, but the first thirteen Arena Champions. Gladiator, take a moment to reflect and bask in your accomplishments… but only a moment. For you are only halfway through the Gladiae Ultratus. The road ahead is considerably more perilous. Chapter 14 An inconvenient truth The fourteenth Arena Champion, Mossocles the Venomous, hails from the sprawling Feargalheart Forests. A creature born of the earth, wise, learned and powerful of limb, Mossocles is a master of poison magic. His species, the Floralisk, suffered greatly at the hands of the tyrant HeChaos during the Crusades. HeChaos torched the forest when his retreating army fled during a battle. Mossocles, once venerable and kind, has grown poisonous in thought and in deed since that black day. He became a gladiator to punish humankind for their disrespect of the forest. Mossocles has been defeated, his poison magic withstood and his oaken limbs broken. You half expect the Automatons to come and scan you gain, but they have been mysteriously silent since your defeat of the Bladebot. Their silence troubles you little, however. As always, there is another, more powerful foe just around the corner. Next up, Great Knight Gallantrus, most powerful swordsmand in the realm. Chapter 15 Knights of a Lion’s Hearth The noble Knight Great Knight Gallantrus served with King Lionel during the Crusades, a peerless swordsman and charismatic commander of men. Gallantrus defended Phaetor during its darkest hour when Emperor Antares rode on Lionel’s castle. The story of King Lionel’s triumph is long celebrated, but what of the heroes of the day ? While King Lionel, Sir Belgrave and Baron Wolfgang returned to their realms to rule, Great Knight Gallantrus longed to test himself in battle. Granted leave by King Lionel, he made his way to the Gladiae Ultratus and risen to become Arena Champion fifteen. This will truly be a battle for the poets. This was a glorious battle and the bards shall sing of you. Hero of Phaetor, favourite Knight of King Lionel, Arena Champion, all these titles, and yet Great Knight Gallantrus fell short this day. He was a worthy opponent, you think to yourself. You look around for the Automatons, but still nothing. Fifteen champions defeated, yet still you have no idea of their purpose. It is in this quiet contemplative moment that you are approached by a hooded man. Bargle is my name, he says. I shall give you the answers you seek, should you defeat me in combat in the next Arena Champion battle. Look for me soon. Chapter 16 Sorcery and Secrets After defeating Great Knight Gallantrus, you were approached by the enigmatic Bargle, who promised answers to the riddle of the Automaton’s presence in Brandor. Little did you know that not only was Bargle the next Arena Champion, but the most powerful mage in the realm. Bargle has long interfered in the affairs of gods and men, his magic influencing kings and deciding the fates of entire armies. A master of many forms of magic, Bargle has entered the Gladiae Ultratus merely to amuse himself and to gain favour with the Automatons. You realise your chances of vainquishing such a powerful sorcerer are slim, but defeat him you must, for otherwise your great quest is over and the answers you seek lost forever. In a puff of smoke, the defeated sorcerer Bargle vanishes. In his place, a parchment scroll drops, ice cold to the touch. You hastily open it and read its contents : … Gladiator, you wanted answers, and i shall keep my promise. The Automatons are not the sinister forces you believe them to be. They have no interest in rulling Brandor or enslaving its people… in fact they have watched us from afar for many years. I shall reveal more to you in due course. For now, continue to rise as a gladiator and look for my word soon. Bargle Chapter 17 The Immovable Object You have faced many gladiators so far in the tournament, but nothing can prepare you for the staggering physical specimen that is the golem Platos. Standing 15 feet high and weighing many tons, this gargantuan construct of magic and stone is a staggering feat of masonry and engineering. Still, you find yourself looking forward to this fight. After all the magical showdowns, gun duels and guitars battles, it feels good to be going into a good old fashioned slugfest. No magic, no tricks, just brute force will win this day. Secrets. This tournament seems full of them. No sooner has Platos come crashing down in a ton of thunderous rubble, another scroll appears. Surprise, it’s from Bargle again ! You head to the tavern for a mug of ale, nerves still shaking from your battle with the titanic golem. After you half calmed down, you gringerly open the scroll and begin to read : … It comes as no surprise to me that you triumph again, gladiator. You may be the one the Automatons seek. For seek they must. They have travelled many light years across the galaxy, building arenas on many different planets, seeking the finest gladiators from each world. I have aided them in their quest, drawing them here. I believe you have great potential, my friend. Continue to win, and you may just be that gladiator. I shall be in touch. Bargle. Chapter 18 Assassin’s Greed Back in the days of the old Collesseum, one of the truly feared adversaries was the Evil Ninja. His fearful, cheating ways and blitzing speed won him many battles but few fans. When the arena fell to ruin, the ninja escaped into dark exile and was not heard from for over a decade… … until now, of course. You were due to fight a pigman named Grandson of Stylonius today, but this morning he was found assassinated, his death bearing all the hallmarks of the Evil Ninja. Leapfrogging all seventeen Arena Champions before him, the Evil Ninja has cheated his way into this hallowed position, and must be brought to justice ! A great cheer erupts in the arena when you put the Evil Ninja to the sword, no love has been lost between him and his audience. He was unworthy of the title of Arena Champion eighteen and hardly the challenge you were looking for. You glance around, but neither Automatons nor scroll can be found. It seems abundantly clear that you are going to have to continue to climb the ranks if you wish to become the ultimate gladiator the Automatons mentioned of. Chapter 19 An evening with Leopold The realm of Brandor has never seen a musician as talented, powerful or arrogant as the self-titled Magnificent Leopold. The greatest composer the world has ever known, Magnificent Leopold’s music is something no words can describe. With one note of his Keyboard Axe, he can make million people dance, or with one trill he can bring tears to the eyes of a stone golem. Leopold is a virtuoso, and he knows it. Arrogant, conceited and probably insane, Leopold is and ultra-competitive gladiator who revels in combat on the big stage. Defeat him and you may even receive an autograph. With one fell swoop, you have brought asunder the Magnificent Leopold. His Keyboard Axe shatters upon the arena sands, never to play a Minuet in G again. That night, the sorcerer Bargle appears to you in dream. Gladiator, the time is fast approaching that the Automatons will come for you. You will need to look deep within yourself if you are to succeed. Your weaknesses may be your downfall. Chapter 20 Painbringer : School’s in Session The great demon hunter Father Painbringer was long thought to be retired from battle, most gladiators just believed he was a friendly shopkeeper happy to dish out advice on guns, girls or ghouls. This, however, is most certainly not the case. Painbringer has been working in secret for the Automatons, weeding out weak gladiators and training the talented ones. His status as Arena Champion twenty has been a closely guarded secret. A master of heavy weaponry, a holy man and a charismatic fighter, Father Painbringer excels at many aspects of gladiatorial combat and today’s fight will not be an easy one, even for such a hallowed gladiator as yourself. Father Painbringer goes down, and is rushed from the arena by Automatons guards. You get the feeling he’s going to be okay… after all, someone has to run the Laser Emporium ! One of the attending Automatons turns to you on the way out and in it’s usual vocoder-esque voice, intones You will soon face Bluescreen Death. Prepare yourself. Chapter 21 The third trial Bluescreen Death, so named after one of the features of a beloved piece of software back on the Automaton’s home planet, is an entire army of firepower packed into a titanium armoured package. Automaton armies usually deploy Bluescreen Death as a long range artillery unit, for it is more powerful than a hundred tanks. If the Bluescreen Death has a weakness, none have yet to discover it. All the world will be watching as you take on Arena Champion twenty one. Bluescreen Death’s attacks were relentless and brutal, but they were to no avail. Your victory in this battle was near flawless, and you feel that no mechanical construct, will stand between you and your destiny. You scream a challenge into the air. Like a great wave perched over a humble sandcastle, you are an unstoppable force about to meet an immovable object. Chapter 22 Where Giants Tread And you thought the golem Platos was big. In life, the Great Beast was the largest minotaure ever to walk the planet, by a considerable margin. Standing over 20 feet tall and with twin Great Axes, to many he was described as the Greatest Gladiator of all Time. The Great Beast was eventually slain by the Nameless Hero who would go on to slay Emperor Antares and thus started the Crusades. Antares knew all about the power of the Great Beast and one of his final acts before marching upon King Lionel at Phaetor was to resurrect the Great Beast. Unfortunately for Antares, the Great Beast only wanted to fight gladiators, and unfortunately for you, that’s why the undead monstrosity is here today. A foul stench fills the air, like a thousand rotting corpses all exhumed at once. Swarms of flies pour from the cracks of the Undead Great Beast’s carcass, and you find yourself retching in horror and disgust. You stagger away, the air shimmering around you. Through this haze of bile and death, you start to hallucinate… and it is at that moment that the sorcerer Bargle appears once more. It is almost time, gladiator. Bargle intones. You have defeated every worthy challenger in Brandor and the Automatons know this. Get some rest. You have but two more champion to face, each of whom will test you in ways you never thought possible. Chapter 23 Men and Gods After his defeat at the Battle of Phaetor, Antares lived on, for the undead Emperor could not be killed by mortal men. With the help of the sorcerer Bargle and King Lionel, he was sealed away in a prison deep under the earth and shackled with powerful magic chains. However, true evil cannot be contained… The arrival of the Automatons in Brandor caused powerful shockwaves through the land. Antares tore through his bonds and reppeared in the lands once more. Though his powers are much weakened, Antares continues to sap the life energy from those around him. If he defeats you, he will have the power he need to resume his unholy Crusades. You MUST stop him ! The great Emperor crashes to the ground, his plot to reignite the Crusades foiled at the last moment. A group of sorcerers surround him and begin the incantation to return him to his abysmal prison. Antares’ eyes burn with hatred, but you catch a glimpse of something else in them…fear. Can you feel it ? Close your eyes a moment and reflect. Behind you, twenty three Arena Champions. The greatest warriors in the realm, powerful machines from across the galaxy, hideous undead beasts and fearsome mechanical constructs. None proved your match. The sorcerer Bargle appears beside you, high in this hallowed ground. My friend, you journey is almost over. Never before has a greater gladiator stood upon this earth. I believe you are ready, and soon, the Automatons shall come for you. Chapter 24 Gazing into the Abyss And so, it has come to this. You now stand but a foot from the summit of the mountain, the greatest gladiator in all Brandor. The sky shimmers around you, and you find yourself standing before Ultratus Omega, the final trial of the Automatons. Long have we watched you, (player name). We were there when the Fearful Prisoner fell. We cheered as you defeated the golem Platos and sent Antares back to his eternal prison. But we have one final trial before you join us in the stars… There is little more to be said. Ultratus Omega awaits. It is complete. The sky erupts in an aurora of light and colour. A million voices sing your name, yet you barely hear them. You feel yourself being lifted from the ground… Further and further drift into the night air. Soon the summit of the mountain is far beneath you, the battles you fought now but a memory. Ahead, a pinnacle of light. Then, a blinding flash… and soon you see no more. You awake onboard a starship. You are in a pod, surrounded by medical equipment and glass, your weapons and armour gone. In the pod next to you, the sorcerer Bargle lies in a cryogenic sleep. On your right, a strange creature foreign to your eyes. You gaze in wonder as planets and stars whiz by, euphoric and disoriented. A pressurised door opens and in moments you are encircled by Automatons. Greetings, gladiator. You have been selected to fight in the Galacticus Fantasticus, the ultimate gladiator tournament. What you have faced thus far is but a taste of the perils that wait. Rest easy for now, friend. Intones one of the Automatons. You will not fight alone… for in this new tournament you will be allied with others from your planet. The sorcerer Bargle will fight alongside you, as will Sygax, champion of the planet Vedivarius ZX81. The Automaton gestures to the fighter in the pod beside you, before continuing. You shall fight across vast deserts, in deep chasms and abandoned space hulks. Monsters so vast you can barely comprehend them will be after you. But you shall have weapons so powerful the gods will envy you. Our journey will take many months, so we will now return you to cryogenic sleep. When you awake, you shall awake to the sounds of a whole galaxy cheering. And so, our journey ends for now. Gameplay The combat in this game is turn based, with you as the first to attack the enemy. There are a few different buttons on your toolbar below the battle arena with various choices, from moving, charging, taunting, or attacking your opponent. There is also a Blue halo or a Red trident at the far left side of the toolbar, depending on your alignment. Trivia * The character human is first named man, but changes if you choose other races. * In the game demo, you can only have one arena character at a time, if you wish to play as a new character, you have to remove your old character, but in the full version, you can have more than one character, that can be switched in the "Load Game" section. * The free version is found on weebly, kongregate Fizzy.com, Swordsandsandals.com and different game sites. * In the demo version of the game,you can face 4 Arena Champions until you must buy the game to proceed further. * You can only see the chapter 1 text if you reload your gladiator while still in chapter 1 * There is a Talent Point Glitch that allows you to get an infinite amount of talent points in a certain talent.Category:Games Category:Swords and Sandals 3 Category:Characters